UST
by The Secret Santa Project
Summary: FOR AZHDARCHO: To outsiders, it's pretty obvious what's going on. Implied Prideshipping.


Secret Santa, for Azhdarcho. Can you guess my identity before the end of this story?

I hope you don't mind that I've somewhat inserted you into the story! Just relax and enjoy, alright? You'll get used to it quickly.

* * *

"Kaiba! We have to work together!"

"Save it, Yugi! I work alone!"

They're at it again…

Oh, hey. I didn't see you. How long have you been watching?

Only five minutes? Hmph. Lucky you. I've had to sit through twenty minutes of this madness. Wait, what time is it? It's been that long?

"Ha! Take that, Kaiba!"

"How could a worthless duelist like you…!"

" – I told you, Kaiba, you can't just play on your own –"

"I told you to be quiet –"

You look confused. Yeah, they're like this a lot. Oh, you mean you didn't know why they're playing together?

Your guess is as good as mine.

"YEAH! That's our point! High five, Otogi!"

"Don't touch me."

"Sheesh, don't tell me you got one of your die stuck up your ass."

Yes, they all take games this seriously. Makes me wonder why I hang out with them sometimes.

"I'm going alone again."

"Kaiba…!"

"Hihihi! Didja hear that, Otogi? That idiot's going solo again!"

"Honda, Bakura, can you _please_ switch with me?"

You've never seen this game before? Probably because it's a western card game. They call it 'Euchre'. I'm only just getting the hang of it myself, but it's a four player game split into two teams.

"Kaiba, I had the left and right bower!"

"And I still won, didn't I?"

"A single point, not four."

"Exactly."

Yeah, the oth – uh, Yugi and Kaiba are partners. Not that you can tell.

"Why the _hell_ did you waste an ace like that, Jounouchi?"

"I-I wasn't paying attention!"

They're partners too. Jounouchi and Otogi, anyway. Bakura was playing with Otogi before, but he wanted to give Jounouchi a chance to try. As you can tell, Otogi wasn't really happy with that after a round.

"Otogi flipped up a Queen of Hearts."

"Pass."

"Pass."

"Take it."

"Yugi…!"

"Don't worry, Kaiba. If we work together, we _will_ win this trick."

A-Ah? What do you mean, I'm blushing! S-Shush!

"Hearts is trump, eh? Then I'll start with the Ace of Diamonds!"

Oh, wow…. It's about time. Oh, you didn't notice? Watch what's going to happen.

"Thanks, Kaiba. Then I'll play these! Left and right bower! And the Ace and King of Hearts!"

"W-What?"

"_Shit -"_

"Yugi, you...!"

What's with that funny look?

"Kaiba, see what happens when we work together? Jounouchi, Otogi! The reason you're losing to us is because you aren't working as a team! It's only when your hearts beat as one that anything is possible!"

H-Hey, are you okay? Are you choking?

"I really don't care about this game anymore. Bakura, please switch in already!"

"Then switch out so I can team up with someone smart already!"

"Yugi, I've always considered myself better off alone. But I suppose there are rare moments like these, when fighting beside a real man, that I can really feel my duelist's spirit burning inside of me."

"No, seriously, what the _hell_ are you guys talking about? Guys, what are they going on about?"

"Bugger if I know."

Do you need water? A... Are you _crying?_

Wait... Did you say something? What is it? What do you need?

"Then you do understand! You cannot keep yourself isolated, locked away in the past! It's partners, and the future that hold true happiness! Working together unlocks a power within yourself that nothing can put out!"

"Guys, I think we lost Yugi."

"I respect you as a rival. Watching you makes my blood pump faster with anticipation of your next move. But this is one thing I cannot agree upon! There are some things that a man can only do himself!"

"Honda, you wanna grab some more food before lunch ends? I don't think I want to stick around anymore."

"Coming from you, Bakura - well, I'll definitely get out of here then. Coming, Otogi?"

"You bet I am. What if what these two catch is contagious? Bet they won't even notice we're gone."

You're looking a bit better. That's good. Did you cough up whatever that was?

Oh, don't worry, neither of them noticed. They're in their own little world right now.

Wait, what? I can't hear you. Here, let me get closer.

…

What did you say?

Um, sorry.

I hope you don't mind me asking.

But what does 'foe-yay' mean?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed your present, Birthday Buddy ~ This is Ryou VeRua, signing out after her first full (albeit short) fic in about a year and a half. :D


End file.
